Winchester Day Care
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a job but it's one that they have never really done before on a massive level. They hunt with their water guns but they might just end up losing that battle and they just might be vastly outnumbered.


**Winchester Day Care**

This was it. Zero hour had finally arrived. The bare essentials for the job were present and accounted for. All the vital elements were in place even though certain hell mutts got underfoot more than once. In spite of all that, Dean felt like he was going into the job naked. He hated that feeling and even more so when it was a job that ventured into the realm of new territory. At least he wasn't alone in that venture. He glanced over to check on his brother and ended up scowling.

Sam was relaxed and playing it cool. In fact it was too cool in Dean's opinion but it was nothing like when his little brother was a soulless dick bag. His brother was just looking like nothing about this job was going to bother him in the least. In fact he looked like he was going to enjoy a job for once and that was a good thing in Dean's book. They were both hunters, the best there was; they were the Winchesters…

All of a sudden Dean felt the wetness hit his face and he closed his eyes while trying to remain cool about what happened. It was hard because his brother was laughing hard. Dean looked down and saw a little boy with raven black hair looking up at him. In one hand he was holding a water balloon and in the other a squirt gun. Dean stared at the boy trying to figure out what to say without scaring the kid with his cussing.

The look must have encouraged the boy since he pointed his squirt gun at Dean and sprayed him full on in the face. The straight faced look on the boy was comical as he lowered it and said, "I got you."

Dean looked up at Sam who was laughing at him and then at the scene before him. About half a dozen kids with squirt guns were poking out from behind the trees or furniture where they had taken refuge. They were looking at him as if to wonder what he was going to do next. It was then a little girl with brown hair and hazel green eyes came out with a gun that looked ridiculously too big for her little frame and squirted Dean in the face too.

Sam was laughing at his brother when all of sudden the back of his head was sopping wet. He turned to see a raven haired girl holding two water pistols. She looked up at him and went to stand next to her brother and the other girl. Sam brushed the back of his head, now thinking that he was getting his just rewards for laughing at Dean.

Dean was about to laugh when he got another mouthful of water in his face. He looked for the culprit and the little hazel eyed girl snickered at him. He started to be disciplinarian, "Alright…"

The raven haired boy squirted him again. "We got you," he said,

Dean spit out a little bit of water and looked at Sam. His brother said, "They got us." He gave a shoulder shrug as if to say deal with it. He put his hands behind his back and leaned against the table that he had been lounging on. He gave a slight nod.

Dean recognized the hint and looked at the three, "Alright but… I got you!" From behind his back he whipped out a water gun and started squirting water at the three kids while Sam brought out his.

The three instigators ran screaming their little high pitched screams. They headed towards their friends who tried to shoot at the Winchester brothers as they started to run, finding new places to hide and shoot. They were all shouting and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Sam and Dean chased after them and eventually split up. Dean found himself near the picnic tables that had been arranged as a temporary fort. There were no kids in sight but he moved cautiously looking for them. He ended up getting jumped by the raven haired boy and his sister. He ended up falling in a heap as the two tackled him. They were joined by a few others shooting their guns at him and soaking him effectively.

"You lost the war, Unca Dean," the boy shouted.

Dean was willing to admit defeat to the water games but he ended up grabbing a few and started in on the merciless tickling. "The tickle monster is in full force."

In the meantime Sam was wandering near some bushes and noticed Dean getting creamed. Then they started screaming about a tickle monster and running towards him. He was surprised when they all hid behind him and that was when he felt a weight fall gently across his back and a pair of arms grabbed on. "Save us from the tickle monster Papa."

Sam looked at Dean who was soaking wet and pretending to be a monster as he came to a complete stop. Sam still had his gun and held it pointed at his brother even though Dean was giving him the warning look. He heard the kids saying that he needed to save them, that the Sasquatch needed to save them from the tickle monster.

"Papa, save us."

Sam twisted his head to see his daughter Jess' hazel green eyes look at him. He then looked at Dean who said, "Don't do it Sam."

"What do you think Jess?"

Jess looked down at her raven haired cousins and they nodded. She looked at the others and got their reaction. She then whispered into Sam's ear what he was to do. Out loud she said, "The tickle monster needs to be stopped."

"Sam," Dean warned. It was okay that they kids did it. He'd pay Sam back later if he so much as sent a raindrop in his direction.

Sam gave a smile and shot a strong beam of water at Dean and laughed as his brother growled. "Get em kids," he shouted.

That seemed to be the cue for even the dogs to get in the fray. Gabe was the first to make it in and started lapping at Dean's face, making him splutter, "Eww gross you hell on four legs." It was hard to get mad since he had four and five year olds crawling all over him. "Sam!"

Sam was standing there laughing along with Jess. It was funny until they both got splashed with water. Jess squealed and held onto Sam while Sam tried to determine who it was. It was to no avail since the water drove him closer to Dean and the whole party ended up getting doused with water until it shut off. By then everyone got to see who it was that fired upon them.

~0~0~

"I'm glad you agreed to this. I was afraid I was going to have to kick your ass with logic."

"Language princess. What would Fang Boy say about your dirty mouth and you're a mother too."

"I'm not alone in that."

Angela blushed slightly as she smiled at her friend Akira. She adjusted the plates and everything was ready. The hard part was keeping the gaggle of children entertained and she conscripted her husband and his brother to do that provided that they didn't do anything that would have the neighbors calling the police or summoning something accidentally like when Dean ended up summoning Lady Godiva herself. At least she had a robe on then and that was an odyssey to get her back to her time.

It was nice to do something that was normal, a goal in which she strived for on a daily basis even more so now she had a four going on five year old daughter and an eleven year old boy she had picked up along the way. She looked at her friend and said, "It's been an interesting ride so far."

"Mom, do you need anything else?"

Angela turned to look at Brandon, the eleven year old she and Sam took in when his family was killed in gruesome circumstances. He was grateful for that but had stayed within a shell that he only came out of when he was playing with Jess or when he talked to her or Sam and on occasion Dean. It was only recently that he started calling her 'mom' so she was getting used to that. She smiled at him and said, "No. I think we are ready. Are you sure you don't want to play with the others?"

Brandon shook his head. "It's Jess's birthday," he said simply. "I'll tell Dad and Dean everything's ready." He then turned and walked solemnly out.

"Still like a somber little priest?"

Angela hummed in response as she watched Brandon leave to grab the party from the field and orchard. It would be a bit of a jaunt but that's what she got for having a mansion length property which was not too far from the Batcave. "It's hard, princess. He's trying."

"I can tell he loves you," Akira said. She picked up the cake to move to the table. "Come on."

They had just put the cake on the table when troop of dirty covered children plus two Winchesters arrived. Angela looked at all of them. They were soaked with water and it looked like it got just a little muddy or just dried dirt and it was mostly on Dean. She was surprised that Brandon had some dirt and he was actually smiling. She asked, "Do I even want to know what you were doing?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean offered, "Um… hide and go seek?"

"With water?"

"Papa Sasquatch got the tickle monster, Mama," Jess piped up. She was hugging her father and giving that big doe eyed look that she used when she knew she was in trouble or to get something she really wanted.

Angela had her hands on her hips. Even the kids knew that meant trouble as she stared at all of them. She stared at them as if to get one of them to tell the truth until she finally said, "Okay. How about some food?"

The kids screamed, "Yay!"

Sam waited after he put Jess down and she pulled Brandon by the hand to the table where Akira was serving before saying, "You have no idea."

"Oh I have a good idea," Angela replied. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter as she looked at her boys. She then said, "I take it that you won, habibitti?"

Hibah materialized smirking at the three people who raised her. "Indeed Ima. I promised I would come."

Sam looked at his wife who was looking pretty pleased with herself. "You are going to get it."

"Is that a challenge, Sam Winchester?"

"Please get a room," Dean muttered as he stalked off towards the tables to get food.

"I agree," Hibah said and followed Dean. She was immediately shouted at by Jess who demanded to get a hug from her big sister.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's mutterings. He looked at Angela and attempted to pull her in but she sidestepped away. "Come on Angie."

"You're filthy," Angela replied laughing. She did have mercy and give him a kiss.

The rest of the party went well unless you want to count the part where half a dozen kids went on a sugar high and were running around. Angela just sat back and watched as Sam and Dean tried to get some semblance of order. She looked over at Akira who was lounging with her, "I think we have a new pair of baby sitters."

Akira lifted her glass of punch and clinked it with Angela's. "I think we do."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww Jess's birthday and Sam and Dean are the main entertainment. Lovely family fluff. Enjoy.


End file.
